Disturbia
by BandNerdsCanBeCoolToo
Summary: A year after losing her father, Quinn's put under house arrest. what happens when she meets an attractive new enighbor...and becomes convinced her other neighbor is a serial killer?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Hello, hello!**

**Please forgive me for my absence, my lovelies. With school, band, and drama, I just couldn't find the motivation to write, especially when feeling so awkward writing a Dellie story when I ship Danali more than anything.**

**Anyways, in case it wasn't a bit obvious, I love doing AU stories from my favorite movies. Here's the start of one that has been my favorite movie since it came out (:**

**Disclaimer for story: I own nothing.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"You think he sees us?"

"Nah. But trust me, he can feel us watching."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Quinn stares at the water, intently watching as she continually lets her fishing line drift. She gives a small smile as she stands waist deep in the lake. Something catches her eye.

"Pop?" Quinn says,"Oh, that's a big one here. That's a big one right here, pop."

"Okay," Russell said, looking up at his daughter.

"He showed up," Quinn said as her eyes trail the fish; Russell walking up beside her.

"Ten-two. Come on, kid; you can do it," Russell says encouragingly.

"He's circling that little alcove right there," Quinn pointed.

"Come on, Quinnie. This is all you," Russell said," That's it. Try to put it right in front of him. Right in front."

Quinn just nodded as she gently placed her line in front of the large fish numerous times," Alright, you're talking to me. You're jacking this up, dad."

"Alright," Russell said," My bad. I'm done. Don't spook him, though."

"Sweet," Quinn said," That's perfect."

"Perfect. He's following it. He's following. Easy, easy."

"Shh! Shh!" Quinn shushed at her father.

"Dead drift. Stay calm."

"You must be joking. Ain't nobody got time for this."

"Easy. He's going to take it…Go baby, go."

"Bite, bite, bite!"

_Crunch!_

"He bit! He bit, he bit, he bit!" Quinn exclaimed," Do I let the line go?"

"Stop panicking! Let him take it," Russell said.

Quinn's body hummed in anticipation.

"If he wants it, let him take it."

Quinn nodded again.

"Okay, reel him in slowly. Nice and Slow. There you go."

Suddenly, Quinn jerked back. Picking up her line, Quinn stared at it blankly.

The fish had bit through the wire.

"Alright. It's alright," Russell said.

Quinn slammed the fishing pole down onto the water," You've got to be kidding me."

"It's alright," Russell said, laying a hand on Quinn's shoulder," It happens, you did everything you could."

"That did NOT just happen," Quinn said, looking around; trying to process what had happened.

"You did everything you could. Come on, break time. Let's take a break. Come here, its okay."

"If I can't catch a goddamn fish, I don't know what I'm doing out here," Quinn said, following her father to the side of the riverbank.

"Beats working, right?" Russell said, reaching into the cooler they had brought.

"What?"

"One sec," he said, pulling out some drinks," I said it beats working, right?"

Quinn laughed loudly," You're a writer. You work from home. You ain't got it that tough; come on old man."

Russell chuckled," Here," and handed Quinn a Coke bottle," You got it?"

"Mhm," Quinn said, taking the bottle.

Russell smiled at his daughter for a moment, and then said," You know what?"

"Hmm?" Quinn hummed, looking over at her father.

"I really appreciate you bailing on your friends to come hang out with your old man," Russell said.

Quinn gave him a confused look, and then a small smile," You didn't force me to be here, pop."

"I know, but it still means a lot. I appreciate it."

"_I _appreciate it," Quinn said, clinking their bottles together.

"So you got anything you want to talk about? Anything at all?" Russell asked.

Quinn glanced over at him and sniggered," Are we really about to do this?"

"What?"

"You know what. Are we seriously about to have one of those "father- daughter" moments?" Quinn asked.

"You know what?" Russell said," Forget it."

"NO! No. I want to do this."

"No, forget I said anything."

"Nuh-uh. You brought this up. I got something, come on. You've a keen eye for this ish."

Russell looked thoroughly embarrassed, but smiled lightly.

"You won't tell mom?"

Russell shook his head.

"No, won't say a thing."

"Alright, um…I'm having a kid."

Russell snorted loudly, looking at Quinn," Oh really?"

"Yup. Got a girl pregnant. Havin' a little boy, I'm gonna watch him grow up. I have to go visit him and his mom in Dallas. I have no idea how I'm gonna get there: might take mom's car. We used a donor, by the way. Pretty cool. We're going to live together in a trailer park. Her name's Jessica. She's real great."

Russell stayed quite for a minute, just looking at her before saying," She cute?"

Quinn took a small swig of her coke," Of course."

He smirked," Yeah, of course. That's all that matters…smartass."

Quinn burst out laughing.

"Let's fish."

"I'm going to catch one before you," Russell said.

"Yeah, but I don't mess with you while you're fishing. That's the deal," Quinn said with a smile.

Russell laughed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Two hours later_

"No, ma. I'm serious," Quinn said as she held her phone to her ear, keeping her other hand on the steering wheel," We drained the entire…literally every fish that was swimming in the river is in the trunk right now."

"You're kidding," her mom's voice rang through the phone.

"I'm so serious it's not even funny."

"Yeah, you sure you two didn't stop off and go buy that fish like the last time."

Quinn laughed at mom's crack at them.

"What?" Russell asked, smiling.

"Did we stop off and buy the fish like the last time/" Quinn said, still laughing.

Russell snorted at his wife.

"Nah, ma. We know you're too cool for that," Quinn said as she watched a black Ford car cut them off," Oh, look at this guy….jackass!"

"Hey!" her mother scolded.

"Oh, not you ma," Quinn said, handing her father her cell phone, hoping she would stay out of trouble.

"Hey, babe. You should've seen her today," Russell," Got enough fish for a week."

"How long do you think you'll be?"

Quinn looked over at her father.

"Maybe an hou…QUINN!" he yelled, reaching for the wheel.

Quinn reacted as fast as she could, but it was too late.

The car flipped over the broken down car in front of them; skidding across the pavement on its hood.

'Fuck!' Quinn screamed at herself.

After the car stopped skidding and they calmed down, Quinn looked over his shoulder at her father," You ok?"

"Dad…" she said, looking his shoulder; wide-eyed.

As best he could, Russell turned in his seat and saw what Quinn was looking at.

"Quinn," her father said; looking at his daughter.

A truck slammed into his side of his the car; the car slid farther and farther across the road.

When they stopped moving, Quinn turned and realized that she couldn't see her father through all of the wreckage in the car. As gently as she could, Quinn rolled out of the car and screamed as she slid across shattered glass; the glass biting into her skin.

Although she felt a sharp pain shoot up through her leg, Quinn quickly limped to her father's side.

She looked in side the car.

"Dad…" She whispered and slowly backed away from the car; unbelieving.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovely people. Thank you to all of you that read this. I honestly didn't expect that at all(:

Disclaimer: i own nothing

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

One Year Later

Noah Puckerman stood at the front of his Spanish class, forced to talk about what he planned to do over his summer vacation.

"Este verano despues de visitar Hawaii. Quisas..."

(This summer after visiting Hawaii,perhaps...)

Puck smirked as he heard the class giggle.

'Well if I have to do this, I should at least have fun with it.' Puck thought to himself happily.

He cleared his throat,"KISS ASS, ire a vistar a mis abuelos en Arizona. Kiss ass no. Kiss ass,me quedare mon mis papas y me tendran lastima."

("Perhaps" I'll visit my grandparents in Arizona. "Perhaps" i won't. "Perhaps" my parents will take pity on me.)

The class continued to snicker loudly.

"Tal vez me van a lleuar a la playa para contemplar la belleza natural de sus habitantes femeninas. Kiss ass..."

(Perhaps, they will take me to the beach, so that I may gaze upon the natural beauty if its female inhabitants. "Perhaps")

He said said one more time for good measure,the said,"Gracias," and made his way back to his seat.

"Señor Puckerman?" Mr. Schuester said, looking at him disapprovingly.

"Si, Señor Schuester?" Puck said, running a hand through his short mohawk.

"Tambien te dare una 'F'?" Mr. Schuester said.

Puck laughed nervously, sitting down.

"Señorita Fabray?" Mr. Schuester said, looking at the girl expectantly.

Quinn was in dark blue jeans with a grey hoodie on; the hood was up and covering half her face. Her head was lolled to the side, indicating that she was asleep.

"Quinn," Puck whispered, attempting weakly at waking the girl up.

Mr. Schuester picked up an eraser off of his chalkboard, and gently threw it at Quinn. It landed in her lap, startling her awake.

"So Quinn, think you can stay conscious long enough to tell us your plans for the 3 wonderful summer months ahead?"

Quinn fidgeted slightly before saying," Do you want me to stand up?"

"Mhm."

Quinn stood, taking off her hood; shaking out her short choppy blonde hair.

"Um...summer months," she said," Uh, estes veraino...Vera...um."

"Verano." corrected impatiently.

"Estes verano...uhh..." Quinn said,not sure on what to do next.

"Que vas a hacer?" He asked.

"Okay, I honestly have no idea what you just said. I didn't read that far into the book," Quinn said, getting slightly irritated at the teacher.

"Did you do the homework or not, Quinn?"

"No. I guess I didn't," Quinn said with a shrug, become more irritated.

"You guess not?"

Quinn once again just shrugged.

Mr. Schuester began to make his way towards her," I don't know who you think you are, or who you think you're dealing with. You can't have me a straight answer? Fine. Give me one good reason, just one, why I shouldn't fail you right now. Hmm?"

He stopped in front of her, looking down at her.

'Ah, damn. Here we go' Puck thought to himself.

"What would your father think?" Mr. Schuester asked, hoping to get an small, genuine answer from the girl.

Quinn's irritation bubbled until anger coursed through her veins. Without thinking, Quinn's fist connected with the man's jaw; sending him flying backwards into the desks and students behind him.

Quinn raced forward after him, ready to throw another punch when she felt very strong arms holding her back. While proving to be useless, she still tried her hardest to get away.

"Quinn!" Puck shouted," Quinn, don't! Stop it!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Quinn glared over at Mr. Schuester from across the court room; still as pissed as ever at him.

"Ok, Ms. Fabray," the judge said,looking up from his papers.

Quinn quietly stood.

"You are 6 months shy of 18 which means that the Assault Two charge you've pled guilty to carries a maximum of one year in Juvie."

Quinn's mother, Judy, stayed quiet.

"With the incidents prior, you're up to 3. Losing a parent isn't easy which is why I'm sentencing you to 3 months house arrest."

Quinn looked up at the judge; pissed and surprised.

'Why am I the one getting in trouble?! That jackass teacher is the one that started.' Quinn silently cursed the man.

She opened her mouth to respond but was quickly cut off.

"Ms. Fabray, I just cut you a break. Don't test me."

This caused Quinn to quickly shut her mouth.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

2 hours later

The ankle bracelet made its final clamp around Quinn's ankle, showing a small green light.

"Alright, you are all set to go nowhere," the african american lady/officer that had put the bracelet on her ankle said," Now, green means you're good; you're in the safe zone which covers about a 100-foot radius from this little guy."

The woman, Jessie, turned around to tap a small black machine," If it gets unplugged, the police come immediately. He's like a modem. He gets a constant GPS signal from Mr. Bracelet that goes through your phone line to the monitoring system downtown."

Quinn noticed a police officer off to the side of the room, smiling smugly at her. Quinn began to feel uneasy and hopped off the kitchen counter; walking away.

"So they know where you are, where you've been and what you're thinking 25/7."

"And what if she accidentally goes beyond..." Judy began.

"Red light flashes. You've got 10 seconds to get your butt back to green or else."

"Or else what?" Quinn challenged sarcastically,"The execution squad shows up?"

"And they don't bring blindfolds," Jessie said.

Quinn laughed quietly under her breath.

"Now just know that it's tamper-proof and waterproof so don't try sticking your foot in a bucket of water and hopping across the lawn. It won't work and you'll look like a dumbass."

Jessie walked up to Quinn and handed her a card and an instruction manual. Quinn took them quietly, glancing down at them.

"Are you all set to pay the incarceration fee, Mrs. Fabray?"

Mrs. Fabray developed her 'are you serious?' look.

When Jessie didn't respond and kept looking at her, she replied with a simple," No."

"Twelve dollars everyday. I accept all major credit cards."

Mrs. Fabray nodded curtly and walked out of the room with Jessie behind her. Quinn looked down, ashamed.

The officer that had been standing to the side silently walked up to Quinn. She gave a small smile, and glanced down at his name tag.

"Schuester?" Quinn asked,the uneasy feeling coming back.

"Your Spanish teacher? He's my brother," he explained with a smirk.

Fuck my life.

"One more thing," Jessie said as she walked back into the room," House arrest may sound like a breeze, but I've seen many get a little loopy after too long. Some after just a day or two. So find constructive things to do. Keep yourself busy."

Quinn nodded in understanding.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Bored out of her mind, Quinn began to roam her house; hoping to stumble upon something to entertain herself with. As she absentmindedly searched around, she found herself in front of her father's study.

'I haven't been in here since last year,' Quinn thought to herself.

Gently grabbing the door handle, she opened the door only to stop short as her right foot touched down inside the room. Her eyes filled with tears.

'Everything is the same. It even still smells like him.'

Quinn carefully closed the door and walked away; the intense memories coming back too fast and were too painful for her to stay.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

R.I.P to the amazing and unforgettable Cory Montheith. All our gleek hearts go out to you,your family and friends, and definitely the glee cast. We love you always3


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn slams her laptop shut in utter frustration.

'Ok, first she cancels my Xbox and now my iTunes?! Really?!' Quinn thought to herself; annoyed.

Quinn's door was kicked open and her mother walked in. Quinn quickly grabbed her remote to change the channel from...well some things you don't need to know about.

"More trash TV?" Quinn's mother asked.

"Um, no," Quinn said, looking at the TV,"Glee."

'Don't stop believin'! Hold onto that feeling! Street light people...!'

Judy cautiously walked over to Quinn's desk, opening her blinds. She heard Quinn groan behind her, and turned around to see her with her head in her pillow. Deciding to ignore her, Judy began to pick up clothes off the floor that had been scattered everywhere.

"So I see you cancelled my Xbox," Quinn said, looking up.

"Your iTunes too," Judy said," Thought it might motivate you to actually do something with your life."

Quinn rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the TV.

"Look Quinnie, I'm sorry your a felon, but this isn't a vacation."

"Oh, I wasn't aware that summer vacation wasn't actually a vacation," Quinn said sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me young lady," Judy snapped,"Now, I have two open houses today. I expect this room and the kitchen both to be clean by then. Understand?"

Quinn once again rolled her eyes at her mother,"I'll do that. Just let me check my schedule."

Now it was Judy's turn to roll her eyes. She walked up to the TV, and unplugged; showing Quinn the disconnected cable.

"Isn't that a tad bit on the dramatic side? You don't think I'll just plug it back in when you leave?" Quinn asked, looking bored.

Judy paused, looking at her daughter; annoyed,"Dramatic?"

She walked over to Quinn's desk and grabbed a pair of scissors sitting on the top. Walking back, she grabbed the TV cable and cut it in half.

"What are you doing?!" Quinn yelled,"Are you crazy?!"

"That's dramatic. Clean. Up. Your. Room," Judy said pointedly and walked out.

Quinn heatedly glared after her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

One hour later

"Dude, you have no idea how much this thing itches,"Quinn said into her phone,"Plus, my mother has transformed. She's turned into freakin' Sue from that show Glee or whatever."

"Ok," Puck said, stopping Quinn,"Did you really just make a 'Glee' reference?"

"Shut up. That's beside the point," Quinn said,"Anyways, she took my Xbox and my iTunes are gone. To top it all off I can't go anyway."

Puck sighed and made a sympathetic sound, feeling bad that he couldn't help his best friend.

"I'm losing it. I am losing my goddamn mind. For the love, help me. Give me any kind of info, anything at all."

Puck immediately perked up,"Bro, you have GOT to check out these Oahu chicks. These girls are hotter than all hell. This girl down by the pool, she just taught me to say 'Lauhala-Lana'."

Quinn walked over to her soccer ball, laughing,"What does that mean?"

Quinn began to kick the ball around the room, pulling off one difficult trick after another; never once coming close to dropping her phone.

"Man, I have no idea. But I bet it's some kind of mating call. I am so getting laid to tonight," Puck said with a smile in his voice.

"You're lying."

A female voice began to ring through the phone.

"Who's that?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I'm going to have to call you back," Puck said distractedly.

"NO! Puck, don't! Puck...! Puck!"

Click!

God damn it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So Cassandra asked if I could cover the hostess stand a couple nights this week. I might be kind of late," Judy told Quinn as she packed for work. She paused when she saw that Quinn hadn't looked up,"Anything you want to talk about?"

Quinn could hear the hopefulness in her mother's voice, but couldn't find it in herself to say anything but a simple,"Nope."

Judy nodded with a small sigh and walked away, disappointed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry this chapter's so short. As much as I love doing this story, I've kinda lost my motivation. Idk, maybe when school starts back up in two weeks I'll find it again.

Review anyone?

Until then my lovely people.


End file.
